


It Was Your Scent That Drew Me To You

by Someoneistired



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny also likes to mess with Frank, Danny likes it when Frank threatens him, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Frank being Frank, Frank is soft for his legion, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You can't change my mind, updates will be sporadic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someoneistired/pseuds/Someoneistired
Summary: Frank is an omega who is mostly okay with himself but he doesn't like the negative connotations that come with being one. He realizes he can't keep himself hidden forever especially from the others but maybe someone can help him with his problem.02/04/2021 Update:This fic will currently be on hiatus! I've been struggling a bit with my writing and so haven not been able to properly work on the next chapter. Not sure when I will be coming back to it but you guys deserve an update letting you know the status of this fic.Like I said before I'm not dropping it, I just need some time away from this story until I can properly come back to it and give you guys the story you deserve. Thank you for all the support!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 27
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this ship and this fandom so it might not be the best. Also take into account this is purely self indulgent and if this is not for you then don't read it. I never was really planning on posting this work, this was absolutely going to stay in my drafts but I decided to take a chance here, there might be some errors.

Frank has never really cared about what he is, he can’t change it anyways so he was stuck like this from the moment he first presented. What he cared about was the way others would treat him or, hell, how they see him. Frank enjoys attention, any attention he ever got, good or bad, was attention that he enjoyed but even with that, he didn’t like the attention people like him would get whenever that time came around, when his heat would come around. Frank wasn’t one to just lay back and submit to anyone, the moment he ever showed submissiveness would be the day he would do everyone a favor and dispose of himself. Being an omega, especially an omega growing up in foster care was some fucked up shit Frank had to watch, he learned very quickly that omegas were the type to be usually seen as submissive and as caretakers for others, but there was the darker side to it when it came to a submissive omega in heat. He knew he would not last long if he ever told anyone about his actual presentation, he made sure that from the first moment he found out he was an omega to hide that shit before the caretakers took notice. 

Frank went as far as stealing some of the other kids’ clothes and the few times he was adopted and then taken back, stole suppressants and colognes to hide his scent. But once Clive came along and actually kept him around even though Frank tried his best to be sent back, he was able to steal just as much if not more to hide himself and just barely pass as an overly aggressive beta. He didn’t care as long as he wasn’t seen like an omega, it was probably why he liked the attention of the friends he made, his Legion as they fondly called themselves. They were so much different from him, Frank would have never expected kids like them would want to be anywhere near him but they surprised him. 

Julie was an interesting girl, an alpha from a rich family but she was tired of that life and saw Frank as a way to defy her current lifestyle, Frank was her ticket out of this place. Susie was a quiet girl, almost could be confused for an omega but she was a beta nonetheless and once she was comfortable around you she would show her more talkative self, she could be quite the chatterbox and actually would not take any of their bullshit. Joey was also a beta, he was easy on the eyes and was so kindhearted but where he had kindness he lacked impulse, he was always ready to jump the gun and would try to do his best to impress Frank and the girls. And Frank? He was their fearless leader, as far as they knew he was just another beta and they didn’t mind him taking charge whenever they did their own mischief around Ormond. Even when they had committed the murder, which was mostly Frank's doing, they decided to stick with him. 

A part of Frank didn’t like forcing the others to stab the janitor, and he didn't like the way he had to hold Susie’s hand and force her to stab deeply into the guy. But he couldn’t show weakness, he’d rather die than show weakness so he made sure the others would know that he was still in charge, they would get rid of the body and nobody would be none the wiser. Yet somehow, Frank manages to drag them along into this hell. This twisted reality of the world they knew, the others tried to be strong but Frank could see them cracking, could hear it in the way Susie would sometimes cry in her room, Frank could be a monster at times but when it came to his Legion he really didn’t like to see them like this. 

So, in his own way, which wasn’t really the best, sue him, he never knew kindness to begin with, he did his best to toughen them up, harden their exterior so that they could bare living in this world. He would have rather been here alone if it would mean the others could have stayed back, he kept telling himself that but he knew that deep down he was almost happy, he was happy because he didn’t have to be alone. If he really had to be honest, Frank never liked being by himself, it's the whole reason he enjoyed having the others around, they gave him attention and company. 

Still, dragging them to this hell space was not one of his best moments and now he had to deal with another problem. Being taken here had its ups and downs, he got to kill survivors, got to bask in their misery and fear, show them that he had power and strength and wasn’t some weak omega, but they didn’t know that. But the more time he spent here the more he noticed his own scent had started to rear its ugly head, without there being suppressants or scent muters in this world Frank was running out of time before the others would take notice. Sometimes it was easier to hide when you came back covered in blood from head to toe, but there were times he needed to be sneaky and fall back into old habits where he has taken clothes from Joey to hide his scent. The last thing he wanted to do is give the others the impression he was banging Joey so he needed to do this as best he can but his luck was running out and he knew it was ending when one day Julie approached him while the others were out on trials. 

“Hey Frank, how’s it going?” Her tone was relaxed as she sat close to him, Frank just gave her a side glance focusing his attention on his knife he kept toying with. 

“Just fine, why’d you ask?” He made sure to be calm and not immediately suspect her, but his gut told him she was going to ask him about his scent, Julie was always so observant. She kept staring at him a bit longer before finally speaking up. 

“I’m going to cut to the chase here and just say it. Frank, you aren’t a beta, are you?” The way she said it, not outright calling him what he was but still giving him the chance to at least say it and come clean, even though it seemed she already knew the truth. He held onto his knife, staring at it and his shoulders hunched, he should snap at her for even doubting him but he knew it would happen eventually with no way to fully conceal himself, it’s not like the Entity would provide him with what he wants if he asked nicely. He sighed before finally turning to look at Julie, face devoid of any emotion.

“Yeah Julie, I’m not a beta.” That’s all she was going to get from him. Tightening his hold on his knife he stood up, the Entity usually was the one to call them for trials but it also encouraged them to go of their own free will. He grabbed his mask and turned to walk out of the chalet, if Julie wanted to talk more about it he was not going to give her the chance. She didn’t call out to him, Frank actually thankful for that, once outside and he could hear his footsteps crunching on the snow he let out a breath and letting the fog consume him and whisk him away to a trial. 

When he arrived back to Ormond he was once again covered in blood, none of the survivors made it out alive and the Entity was pleased by that. Frank looked to the ski lodge, no doubt the others would be back already and Frank really didn’t feel like talking to them. He wasn’t _scared_ about what they would say about him, quite the opposite, he just didn’t want to deal with the whole explanation as to why he hid it from them. They may be his friends but they weren’t close enough for him to open that can of worms that is his omega status. He decided to walk the perimeter of Ormond, anything else than immediately going into the lodge and confronting the others. 

There wasn’t much to do out here, the Entity made the area _look_ like Ormond but it didn’t _feel_ like Ormond. The snow was constantly falling but it never melted away, it felt cold but not the normal cold that one would associate with snow, more like just a constant cold wind. He would still wear his jacket when in Ormond but when he was taken to other realms the constant cold remained, everything just felt the same no matter where he went. The scenery changed but everything still felt the same, Frank would have liked it if something new would appear, at least that would get his mind away from the inevitable talk with the rest of the gang. 

He inhaled the cool air, but frowned. Something didn’t smell right. He took another whiff and it was there again, another smell, and it was one he did not recognize. Frank frowned underneath the mask, raising his hand that had his hunting knife he carefully looked around himself. Someone was out here, and he doubted they were friendly, all that existed on this side of the Entity’s world were other killers. Frank was almost positive he could take on another killer, but he knew there were others out there much stronger than him and he didn’t think the rest of the Legion would make it out in time to back him up. 

He didn’t see anything, but he knew he was being watched. His frown turned into a scowl as the ever growing frustration of not seeing anyone grew, the smell was still there and it smelt a little stronger now that he was focusing on it. A snarl ripped from his throat as he looked around the white landscape and spotted nothing. 

“Fucking show yourself asshole! I know you are out there!” He looked around, straining his ears for any sound, nothing. “You’re in Legion territory so either leave or come out here and face me!” He spun around, trying to catch any sign of something out here, but he couldn’t see shit, but the smell lingered and it smelled stronger around him. Snarling in irritation he decides to finally go into the chalet and just stay in his room, at least his anger will have the others back off until he calms down. Slamming the door open he sees the others by the fireplace but he doesn’t bother talking to them, just stomps up to his room and slamming his door close.

Frank threw his mask at the bed, it annoyed him that he **knew** someone was out there and the fact he never once spotted them made him even more upset. Whoever they were they knew how to hide, and only made their scent known to him probably as a tactic to show off their hiding skills. Another snarl and he removed his dirtied clothes and went to lay down in his bed, Frank never liked to be outsmarted so whoever was out there wanted Frank to notice them but not see them. He stared at the roof, there wasn’t much to do, he didn’t really need sleep in this world but even if he wanted to sleep he didn’t feel tired enough to do it. His mind was racing on who was out there, if they were still out there watching the lodge from the outside. He had seen a few of the other killers out in the woods, but none of them interacted with them and vice versa. But now, maybe one of the killers wanted to interact with the Legion? Frank wasn’t sure how to feel about that, with a huff he turned on his side and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep even if for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I couldn't control myself and decided to post this chapter the moment I was done editing it. This is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be a little longer hope you enjoy!

The next time he opened his eyes Frank was sure he must have fallen asleep much deeper than he thought cause he felt groggy as shit. With a groan he sat up in bed, figured it had been long enough away from the others. 

Maybe. 

He grabbed his clothes, the Entity already cleaned them, and put them back on. He grabbed his mask, he didn’t put it on but liked having it close to him, he could always go to another trial if the others pissed him off enough. Finally, he left his room and went downstairs, the others were still there and they turned to look at him, Joey smiled at him first and waved him over. 

Frank acted like normal, if they don’t bring it up he won’t either, it's easier to not talk about something if nobody brings it up. 

Julie was watching him while Joey tells him all about the trial he came back from, saying how dumb the survivors acted this time around, he was only half listening to him, he could feel Julie’s stare bore into him. Joey finished his story and silence fell over them until Julie spoke up, “Frank you reek. How did you even manage to cover yourself in cologne?” Frank frowned and sniffed himself, he could faintly make out something laying on the surface of his clothes, almost like rubbing alcohol, how didn’t he notice that when he put his clothes back on?

He shrugged; he had no idea. 

“I don’t know Juls. You saw me when I got here, maybe the Entity did something to them after cleaning them.” 

Very unlikely but it is the only thing he could think of. He kept his face neutral but inside he was squirming, what were the odds that _someone_ got into his room while he slept? It didn’t help that this odor was almost the same as the one from earlier. Frank decided he really hated the notion of someone going into his room while he slept and then rubbing their scent on his clothes. While he liked attention, this was the type of attention he found rather creepy even in a realm where he is constantly killing survivors. 

Julie just stared and Frank is going to go out on a limb here and say that she hasn’t told Joey and Susie about him, and now with Frank completely covered in a new scent definitely could raise a few eyebrows.

But it’s not like he _planned_ this. 

Maybe he should be thankful that his scent is being covered again, as creepy as the situation was. But at least this way he doesn’t have to break the news to Joey or Susie any time soon, Julie is another issue but he will get to it when he gets to it. 

In the back of his mind a voice whispered to him, how Julie was not telling the others about Frank was because she had other plans. She might have reason to hide his omega status from the other two, she was the only alpha in their group and knew what Frank was. 

He shook his head dismissing that thought. Julie was his friend she wouldn’t do something like that and like hell Frank was going to go down that trail of thought any further. 

Frank decides he’s had enough bonding time for right now and stands up, Joey looks at him, “You going somewhere Frank?” Voice even but his eyes betray the look of Joey wanting for Frank to stay a bit longer. Frank gives him an easy smile, his mask in one hand, “Yeah I just felt like going out for a walk, stretch my legs or go check out another realm, alone.” He made sure to add that last bit before Joey offered to tag along, the taller boy just leaned back into the cushions stopping himself. As he walked out he could still feel the burning look from Julie, she must have really wanted to talk, but Frank didn’t feel like talking, so too bad for her. 

Outside of the chalet Frank let out a sigh, his breath softly misting in the fabricated cold. His nose itched at getting another whiff of the scent clinging to his clothes, he hated it, the smell burnt his throat but it seemed to be doing the job of hiding his actual scent pretty well. He wasn’t going to focus on how the smell got there but for now he will be thankful for it. 

Although, Frank would have liked it if he could have gotten a choice to pick the new scent that would be clinging to his body. 

Another sigh, nothing he can do about it now.

He really only went out here to get away from Julie and her constant staring and he didn’t want to be cooped up in his room until another trial. Before they got trapped here he and the rest of the gang would be spending their free time either doing movie nights or some petty crimes like tagging or minor theft, but here? There was nothing to do but go kill survivors, sure they each had their mix tapes but even then that would get a little boring sometimes. 

And Frank would rather get stabbed then get tired of his music. 

Frank looked around. He could go further into the woods, explore a bit, see where the fog would take him, it would definitely be more interesting than exploring the perimeter of the Ormond resort for the millionth time. With his mind made up he put the grinning mask on his face and walked into the fog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 1:30 am here and I just finished editing this chapter.  
> As promise this is a bit longer and I'm sorry for the wait, chapter 3 was already drafted when I last posted and when I went back to editing I realize I needed to fix a lot of this chapter and I had to add an extra scene for it to work better.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Walking through the fog wasn’t too bad, if you were a killer that is. 

For survivors it might be a scary place where they could bump into a killer which could happen if they went too far but Frank was no survivor. 

For Frank it actually helped to clear his head walking through the forest, the scenery changing from snow covered ground to the soft crunching of dead leaves and branches. He looked around, as far as he could see he was the only one here. He knows that the other killers sometimes liked to also walk around in the fog but most often they each stick to their own realms. 

He made a quick scan of his surroundings, seeing no one around Frank finally stopped. He wasn’t really in the mood to go kill survivors and although he would rather be doing something he didn’t want to deal with Julie and the others either. 

Resigning himself to this spot Frank walked to the closest tree and sat at the base of it. Taking off his mask he ran his hand through his messy brown hair and decided to evaluate what has happened until now. 

Julie knows he’s an omega but for some reason has not told the other two. 

Why though, he’s not sure. 

And he plans to avoid any talk about himself until he figures out the best way to avoid another conversation about it.

Then there was the mystery scent around Ormond, which had to be another killer no question about. Survivors didn’t have access to their realms unless they were summoned to a trial. 

What this killer’s intentions were was beyond him, all he could do is hope this was a one-time thing. But if he had to assert his dominance in his territory he sure as hell will do it. 

Nobody can just waltz into his territory and not expect to get stabbed, and that will just be the warning.

Which brings up the next issue: the mystery scent that was practically clinging to his clothes. 

Frank took a tentative sniff as his jacket sleeve and had to pull back, the smell was so strong when he actually focused on it and the fact it just smelled like rubbing alcohol just makes it worse.

Maybe it could be some big elaborate prank from the others but Frank had to laugh at that. Julie seemed just as surprised and even a bit on edge at the sudden smell just as much as Frank was. 

So no, it probably wasn’t the Legion that bathed his clothes in the cologne. 

It could be like he said earlier. Maybe this was the work of the Entity and he was just worrying over nothing. 

But that didn’t make sense, the Entity has never done anything to change the **smell** of their clothes, it always just cleaned them once they got too dirty and crusty from the blood. 

So that only left the possibility of **someone** deliberately doing this. Someone who came into Frank’s room while he was asleep and did it. 

He growled in frustration, and pulled at his hair. He didn’t want to think about that. 

Frank knew that in his sleep he was vulnerable, and even with the added strength the Entity has given him, he was still much smaller than most of the other killers, hell even most of the survivors. 

Frank likes to think that he is unbeatable but that’s not true, he is just quick and ruthless when he wants to be. 

A competent killer would be able to see right through him and an experienced killer would just bat him away like a pest.

He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and released it. He needed to think, not freaked out. 

The truth was that someone got into his room without him, or the rest of Legion noticing. That just meant he had to keep better watch of the area around Ormond and probably not fall asleep any time soon unless he is around the others. 

He could tell the others about it, but that would just put him in a position where he would show weakness. Their fearless leader, asking for help dealing with an intruder? Pathetic. 

He wouldn’t do that, so he will stay quiet and deal with this matter on his own. 

That was the best solution he could think of at this moment. That also included dealing with his Julie problem AND his mystery killer, which could be linked to the breaking and entering of his room.

He looked at his surroundings again, he hasn’t been out here for long, but then again time wasn’t really a concept that applied to the Entity’s world. It would be better to head back, being out by himself at this moment didn’t really appease Frank’s frayed instincts. 

Grabbing his mask and placing it back on his face he relaxed just a tiny bit, not feeling so bare anymore. 

Getting back on his feet, one hand holding onto his knife, he walked back the way he came. 

He thought he was by himself but Frank failed to realize the ghost that had been following him ever since he left Ormond, and that soon they will meet face to face. 

* * *

It had been a while, maybe a week? Frank wasn’t exactly sure how long but some time had passed when he started to notice the intruder’s scent again. 

During that time, he had put in the extra effort to patrolling around Ormond and it frustrated him each time not finding any sign of anyone intruding into their realm. 

He was starting to convince himself that he had imagined the whole thing at first but the scent clinging to his clothes always brought him back to reality.

He was also still avoiding Julie like the plague, pun intended, and she seemed to have backed off for now. 

Lucky for him, with his new surveillance routine and somehow not being left alone with Julie for too long had also helped with not bringing up any _unwanted_ topics.

But now that smell was back again.

It was around the same time the cologne had finally started to wear off from his clothes. 

He didn’t know how or why it took so long for the scent to wear off but it did.

Frank was outside just staring at the moonlit sky, the stars looking just off enough to know it wasn’t the actual stars he would see back at the real Ormond. 

He was by himself like most other times when doing these surveillance runs, when the scent reached his nose. It smelled like the cheap cologne he had started growing used to, but there was something else in it, was it another cologne? 

He wasn’t sure. 

But this time around he decided to play dumb and ignore the “new” scent that slowly envelop his surroundings. 

Screaming at whoever or whatever they were or even telling them to come out and show themselves didn’t work last time. Maybe if Frank ignored them for long enough, they would make some kind of mistake. 

He is still watching the stars, they didn’t twinkle, they look rather sick, green and yellow colored.

He had his knife in one hand flipping it in the air and catching it. 

The smell seemed to grow stronger. They must be getting closer to him.

Frank couldn’t hear anything other than the gentle thud of his knife falling into his open hand. 

Just a little more, this individual must really be testing how close they can get to him.

What an idiot.

A few more flips of his knife, and the smell was coming from right behind him. 

Frank knew he had the speed to turn around and attack the person the moment they got within striking distance. 

Just a little more. 

He could already feel the presence behind him.

“Come on you jackass, I’ll show you how close you can get.” He mutters it so quietly, just barely a whisper.

Finally. 

As soon as his knife dropped back into his hand, he gripped it tightly. 

Quickly, Frank turned around and lunged at whatever was close to him. 

He could feel a smirk creeping on his face, pleased with himself at timing it so well, but he quickly pushed it down.

Soon enough his hands took hold of a black, leather-like fabric as his knife landed on a shoulder. 

The person fell onto their back, a soft thud muffled by the snow-covered ground, with Frank on top of them. He ripped his knife out and placed it at their throat. 

His mask was off and the person underneath him got a good look at his angry and snarling face as Frank leaned close. 

Deep, brown eyes met an empty blackness.

He took a moment to quickly look over the trespasser. Their whole body was covered in a black, glossy shroud, with tassels that almost appeared to move on their own. 

The most outstanding feature was the white mask that stared back at him impassively, the face forever frozen in a screaming expression. The iconic mask almost made Frank want to pull away but he wasn’t about to show any weakness, not even if it was to THE Ghostface. 

He had heard about this killer even before being taken by the Entity, so being face to face with them right now had Frank even more on edge than he was before. 

“What the fuck do you want with me asshole?”

Frank pulled out his knife from Ghostface’s shoulder and pressed it to the other’s throat. 

If his threat had any effect, the other showed no reaction. 

Frank glared down even more at him, “You wouldn’t have let me catch you if you didn’t want something. You’re the kind of killer that only shows themselves when they _want_ to be found so talk you piece of shit before I slit your throat and gut you open.” 

He was practically snarling in the mask’s face. He was putting most of his weight on the other’s chest to keep him down, Frank doubted he would be moving much with a knife to their throat.

He could hear Ghostface’s breath hitch at his words, not sure why though, still, Frank didn’t let up, wanting an answer from the killer. 

What happened next was a bit of a blur.

Frank was pushed onto his back, Ghostface pinning him down and managed to take away his knife.

He didn’t restrain Ghostface’s arms when he lunged at him earlier. 

Idiot! 

That was such a rookie move! He should know better than to leave a person’s arms unrestrained.

Frank was really just hoping the surprise attack and his threat of slitting the other killer’s throat would be enough but obviously it wasn’t.

He started to thrash around, baring his teeth in an open snarl. He must have looked like a wild animal, but he didn’t care.

Frank didn’t like to be the one to be pinned down in this situation.

“You asshole get off of me!” 

He tried to kick him off, but Ghostface was a lot stronger than Frank, and that was something he did not like.

The other killer just stared down at him, Frank was panting a little from his thrashing, his breath misting in the cold, he should probably try another tactic to get him off but Frank was coming up blank.

With a growl he settled down enough to glare up at the killer, “What do you want?” 

He was met with silence and a tilt of his head from the other, Frank only stared at him annoyed and huffed.

He needed to think of a way out of this situation. 

Ghostface had him beat in physical strength so how can he free himself, when he couldn't even fight him off?

He wasn’t going to call for help. He wasn’t a pussy.

But the silence was really starting to get on his nerves, and his racing thoughts were not helping him in getting out.

A hand suddenly went up his side.

It slowly moved up towards his face as gloved fingers traced his chin. 

What the hell was he doing?

Frank tried to pull away from the touch but then his chin was grabbed in a bruising grip. He did his best to not flinch but he squinted his eyes at the discomfort and glared up at the white mask. 

They stared down for a few more seconds before his chin was released.

Ghostface pressed Frank’s knife to his throat, a warning, Frank rolled his eyes. 

“If you get off me, I promised I won’t attack you.” 

He wouldn’t stand a chance if he tried to attack again, he hoped that the other killer would actually take his word for it.

Another head tilt, and Ghostface finally got off him. 

That was surprising. 

Frank sat up and tried his best to not scoot away from the other killer as he rubbed at his sore jaw, glaring daggers at the killer. 

“So, are you going to talk or are you gonna keep staring at me like the creep you are?” 

He heard a muffled laugh as Ghostface shook his head. 

Frank frowned for a moment before scowling, not much he could do now, the bastard had his knife. 

“Well if you’re not talking, I want my knife back.” 

Another shake of his head and Frank groaned, rubbing his face.

“Then _what?_ ” He hissed. 

He was beyond angry but he couldn’t do much about it. 

His bare fists wouldn’t be of much help against the other, he had already shown he was stronger than Frank. Not to mention the other still had his fucking knife.

Ghostface tapped his finger to the chin of his mask, pretending to think about it and shrugged.

This bastard was infuriating. 

Frank was practically bristling at the other killer and finally stood up.

“Fuck it! I’m going back inside, keep the stupid knife!” 

He managed to take a few steps before the other killer grabbed him and pulled him back towards him, his back pressed against the chest of the taller one. 

Frank growled about to rip his arm off before his knife was once again pressed to his throat.

He was really getting tired of this. 

“Come on you bastard, if you are going to kill me just fucking do it.” 

He was done dealing with his bullshit, if Ghostface was going to kill him then he better do it now.

Frank grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and pressed it closer to his throat. The added pressure was enough to just barely break the skin and a small bead of blood to come out.

He couldn’t see the reaction underneath the mask but he definitely could hear the small hitch of breath.

“Don’t be a tease, either slit my throat right now or just let me go already.” 

Frank wasn’t looking forward to getting his throat slit but he knew death was not an escape in this realm.

It would be such a pain in the ass to actually die like that but he was almost sure that he would come back to normal. 

At least he hoped he would come back. As far as he knew, survivors always came back after being killed. Surely it would be the same for the killers. 

Right?

Ghostface tensed up at his words, hand just barely tightening around the handle of the knife. 

Frank wasn’t sure if he would actually carry on and slit his throat, but he was pleasantly surprised when the other pulled away from him. 

He quickly turned around to face the killer, only for his knife and a small rectangular object to be pushed into his hands. 

He frowned as he looked at the black object and as he looked more carefully, he realized it was a flip phone. 

Ghostface was giving him a phone. 

“The hell is this for?” 

Dumb question, but why was he giving him a phone? 

There was no way it could work here in the Entity’s world.

He looked back up to face the killer but he had already skulked away and Frank couldn’t see him anymore.

How did Ghostface disappear so quickly? And how did Frank not notice him leave?

Still frowning he pocketed the phone and put away his knife, might as well go back inside like he said he was. 

The rest of the Legion weren’t by the fireplace when he finally made it into the chalet.

They must all be in their rooms at least, that’s good, he really wasn’t up for chatting right now. 

Especially after his Ghostface incident. 

Once in his room, he made sure to close his door and even went so far as to lock it. 

Frank pulled out the phone to take a better look at it. 

It was black and wasn’t all that big. Flipping it open, the small screen flash for a moment showing it had no signal.

What use did he have for a phone with no signal?

He decided to call a random number and pressed the phone to his ear, there was nothing other than the call tone. 

Did Ghostface really expect him to use a phone with no signal? There was no way for him to even make a call!

Huffing, he closes it and places the phone on the nightstand.

No use to mess with it if it didn’t work. 

He took off his jacket, and shoes, and just laid on the bed in his shirt and pants.

Frank considered the idea of taking a small nap, the whole Ghostface ordeal actually tired him out from the stress. 

Then again, if Ghostface was his mystery intruder, and most like the same bastard that broke into his room last time, napping wouldn’t be such a good idea right now.

Who knew the asshole could be really annoying? Now Frank couldn’t even nap in peace without the thought of the killer breaking into his room being present in his mind.

Turning on his side Frank stared out the window, was Ghostface still wandering out there or did he actually leave to his own realm? 

A loud ringing sound startled him from his thoughts, he turned to face where the noise was coming from, it was the flip phone. 

“The hell? How is this thing working?” 

The phone kept ringing and it didn’t look like it was going to stop so Frank reached over, flipped it open and answered, “Hello?” 

“Hello?” 

Another raspy, and deep voice echoed back. 

Frank blinked; the phone actually worked but how? It was not working for him just a second ago. 

“Who is this?” 

The voice kept talking and Frank tilts his head, could this be Ghostface? He was the one to give him the phone. 

Is he trying to mess with him? 

Frank wanted to snort, is this some kind of prank that he does? 

“If it’s you Ghosty then I’m sure you know who I am, or are you too old to remember you gave me the phone?” 

Listen, if Frank had the chance to be a little shit, he was going to take it. Plus, this was payback for earlier, he didn’t know the man’s actual age he was just trying to make fun of him. 

He was met with silence before hearing a distant huff, “You are no fun at this, Frankie. Couldn’t you have followed along for a bit longer?” 

Frank let out a loud and barking laugh, so it was some kind of joke! 

He snorts before answering him, “Oh please, as if I was actually going to follow along, you gave me the phone and when I checked it, it didn’t work. It only makes sense that it is you on the other side.” 

Another huff and Frank was snickering, who knew Ghostface had a sense of humor? 

“So, why’d you give me the phone, besides trying to prank call me.” Frank was really curious about that. Not to mention the guy did hold him at knife point earlier.

“Is the big bad Ghostface shy?” 

“Quite the opposite really. I just don’t like to show my face on the first meeting.” 

Frank raised an eyebrow, that implied that there were going to be several other meetings. 

He can’t imagine dealing with this jackass on more than one occasion. 

“And why should I just let you waltz around here for these so call “meetings” and not gut you next time I see you?” 

Frank was bluffing, today was evidence enough that he couldn’t majorly harm the other killer.

A dark chuckle met his ears and it made a shiver run down his spine. 

“It’s almost cute how you think you can really take me down. Besides I have been there other times and you and the rest of your little Legion have never noticed.” 

A small scowl form on his lips. Damn this sneaky bastard.

“You said it best yourself, I’m the type of killer that only shows themselves when I want to be seen.”

Frank frowned, he did say that and now that feeling didn’t sit well with him. 

The fact that Ghostface has come and gone unnoticed until now. 

Why though? Why start showing himself now and to Frank no less?

“What’s your angle Ghostface? What do you want?” 

Frank did not enjoy the idea that he was being toyed with, he was the one that messed with others. And he still didn’t know what Ghostface wanted out of him or the rest of Legion. 

He already deduced that it was most likely Ghostface that broke into his room and covered his clothes with that cologne. 

But why did he do it? 

Frank really wanted some answers right about now. 

Another chuckle, “Are you asking for a motive, Frank? What if I tell you I just want to be in your company, would that be good enough for you?” 

No, it was not good enough for him. He can’t possibly think Frank was really going to believe that. 

“No, it isn’t, and I doubt you will tell me the actual reason, but I do have another question, what’s with the cologne?” 

“So many questions from you. I usually don’t give up so much information for free Frankie, what will you give me in return for that answer?”

Frank’s eyebrows furrowed. 

What could the other possibly want from him? He really didn’t have much to offer. 

Unsure, he stayed quiet for a bit longer before finally saying, “What do you want?”

And boy did Frank have a bad feeling after saying those words. 

It felt like a death sentence saying those words, like he would end up selling his soul if the Entity didn’t already own it. 

For all he knew the other already knew everything about him and Frank knew nothing of him. 

Asking Ghostface what he wanted from Frank felt like a noose around his neck. 

“What do I want? Now that’s a good question.” 

He hums in thoughtfulness, “I want to keep seeing you, Frank. And I _want_ to spend time with you and get to know you.” 

Frank didn’t like that. He didn’t want this bastard getting to know him any more than what he probably already knows about him.

But his tone left no room for argument but still Frank wanted to be defiant, it was in his nature at this point. 

He couldn’t afford being defiant right now. He doesn’t know enough about Ghostface to know how he will react if Frank denies him what he wants. 

He really was tying this noose tighter around his neck, he’d much rather the knife to his throat instead.

“Not what I was expecting but I guess I can do that, doesn’t sound too hard given you already skulk around the area.” 

Another chuckle came from the ghost. He must really find this whole situation fucking hilarious then cause Frank sure didn’t. 

“I suppose you’re right, but trust me I am very nice company Frank.” 

He really doubted that, but he was not about to say it out loud just yet. 

A quiet sound came from the other side almost sounded like an annoyed sigh.

“Seems like duty calls, we can continue this chat another time, see you around Frankie.” 

Frank gave a noncommittal sound listening to the line go quiet, he doesn’t doubt Ghostface’s word, he really wasn’t looking forward to this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet the man of the hour! Finally the reason why this is a GhostFrank story. Just as psa, I write this story as I go, I don't really have much of an outline other than some major ideas I want to get to eventually that means it will take me some time to write and update this story.   
> But don't worry I promise I will not abandon this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter mostly because it takes place in a trial but I didn't want to go too much into the trial details given as the focus of this chapter was our man Ghostface. Also I want to thank you guys for all the hits and kudos! Seriously you guys are amazing, and I'm surprised so many of you are reading my self-indulgent idea.   
> Quick note for most of this chapter I use the survivors role name over their actual name in this chapter.   
> Anyways on to the chapter!

Normally, he wasn’t the type to be annoyed or hate it when he was called to a trial, but today was the one day he really didn’t want to be called. Not after he finally showed himself and got to talk to his favorite little Legion member.

The fog cleared around him and he saw he was in the MacMillan estate, or one of the versions of the estate. The giant tree off in the distance the only recognizable landmark that let him know which version of the MacMillan estate he was in. 

He really was not in the mood to play around with the survivors, the sooner he finished playing the Entity’s game the better for him. 

He could see off in the distance the outline of three generators that were being blocked by the Entity, he better start moving towards the unblocked generators.

He finally had the chance to get close to the older Legion member, and the Entity decided to summon him to a trial, an annoyed snarl ripped through his throat.

He could see two survivors working on a generator already. 

Ever since he was pulled here by the Entity, Danny had made sure to always keep it pleased, and in return the Entity allowed him to come and go as he pleases between the killer realms and even the survivors’ camp. Honestly it was soothing to do his usual of gathering information and learning about his potential prey and also learning about the other killers that terrorize the survivors. 

Danny liked a challenge every now and then, and learning about his victims without his usual methods was definitely an interesting challenge. It’s not like he had easy access to records about the survivors, and the Entity would only give him the bare minimum of information on them.

He made sure to stalk the survivors just enough so that once he got close, he could down them immediately. They still haven’t noticed him, almost painfully unaware of their own surroundings. 

It was just as difficult to learn about his fellow killers. Unlike the survivors, the killers didn’t have to stick around each other all the time waiting for trials. 

Danny was the outlier since he didn’t have a realm of his own, so he spent most of his time learning the layout of each new realm and the killer that inhabited said realm. 

That’s how he came across the Legion, but more specifically, how he came across the Legion’s leader, Frank. 

A scream is ripped from the survivor closest to him, it was the scrapper, David King. The other survivor, it was the saboteur, bolted as soon as his teammate was downed. 

There was just something about Frank that piqued Danny’s interest. Danny was the type that didn’t care about ranks, he did kill indiscriminately and the times he fucked he didn’t care who it was, whether they were an alpha, beta or omega. 

He just didn’t care about those things but somehow Frank managed to grab his attention so easily. 

The screams from David were loud and echoed throughout the woods as the hook pierced his shoulder. He looked around seeing the outlines of two survivors working on a generator, and one going through a chest it seems. The farthest most generators were still being blocked for now.

He should try looking for the saboteur next, but he needed to apply pressure so the survivors wouldn’t be able to finish the generators so quickly.

He decided to go to where he last saw the outlines of the survivors working on the generator. 

Another growl, he just wanted to get back already. 

When Danny first started to watch the Legion, he was just trying to figure them out, understand how their little pack worked and what dynamics they had between each other. 

They weren’t that interesting, though they did make him laugh every now and then at their own antics. Legion was just a group of killers that liked to run around and probably play pranks on each other. 

So, he decided to get closer and watch them more on an individual level. 

He was using some trees for his cover, the woods really working in his favor at the moment. He could spot the saboteur, he was looking behind himself every now and then, now more alert about Danny’s presence. 

But that won’t be enough for this trial. 

His other teammate was the sleep deprived dreamwalker, Quentin Smith. His fingers worked sluggishly on the generator. He must’ve not had enough rest between trials, but then again, he always looked tired. 

He could very easily get two more hooks right here, assuming the fourth person has gone off to get the scrapper off the hook. 

As he stalked the sleepy survivor, he made sure to not fully stalk the saboteur just yet. He was not going to run off so easily this time. 

He quietly crouched ever so closer to the two survivors, and finished his stalking. The dreamwalker went down first, and the saboteur was too slow getting off the generator. Danny’s knife plunged into his back, no scream from him but he went down just as easily. 

Danny picked up the saboteur first, his struggling barely affecting him as he walked over to the closet hook and throwing him onto it. 

Making his way back to the tired looking survivor, he could see a hook that was close enough for him to easily watch over the two. 

Two hooked survivors and zero generators done so far. Just in time too, he could spot the generators in the distance that were no longer being blocked but no outline of the survivors. That meant they were either close or were hiding. 

He did a quick search around the area making sure no survivors were nearby. 

Thinking back on the Legion, they seemed pretty average if you removed the masks and knives. Two betas and an alpha, those three seemed very close, they most likely were pretty good friends before they started to murder. 

The alpha girl didn’t seem like much of a threat to him, so Danny didn’t worry too much about her, if anything he could easily take her on and win. There was no real challenge when it came to those three members of the Legion.

The last member, however, was another deal. 

Focusing back, he spotted some movement by a nearby wall, a brown jacket just barely poking out, the last survivor he needed. 

Crouching, he made sure to hide the red stain that allowed survivors to know which way a killer was facing. 

He was not going to be able to stalk this last survivor but at least he will be able to slow them down. 

With quick movements, Danny spun around and slashed the survivor’s back, blood splatter his mask and he could hear painful cries. The last person was the gambler, guess they weren’t so lucky this time around. 

Wiping the blood off his knife he turned to look at the hook survivors, spotting the Brit about to unhook the dreamwalker. Quickly he walked over and pulled him off before he fully got his teammate off the hook. 

The burly man grunted and tried to struggle, but Danny just threw him back on the ground. Thanks to the Entity he couldn’t get up on his own, he was going to go look for the gambler. 

He couldn’t have gone too far. 

The small, pink charm attached to his knife jingle ever so softly, he might not have to use it this time. He really only brought it as a backup. Survivors could be so troublesome at times, and Danny just wanted to get back to Frank. 

He heaved a quiet sigh. 

The older Legion member was such an interesting puzzle to him. When he first started to watch him, Danny could tell that he was different from his group. 

Frank was admittingly the most interesting to him out of the whole Legion.

He was loud and temperamental; he could be abrasive at times but also cared deeply for his fellow Legion. 

In Danny’s opinion the leader of the Legion was the one that was more into killing the survivors compared to the others and that just made him want to know more about him. 

Why would someone like Frank take on the role of killer so easily, when it was obvious he still had some humanity in him? 

Danny just had to know more and the more he watched him the more he liked. 

He could hear whimpers around the corner of a wall. 

Danny could feel the cruel smirk form on his lips, his last prey was still injured, and he just needed one good stab to down him. 

Crouching ever so closer, he rounded the corner of the wall. The gambler didn’t even see him coming, as he plunged his knife into his lower back. 

Another scream from pain and surprise and the last survivor was writhing beneath him.

He grabbed the not so lucky man from the back of his jacket and threw him onto his shoulder. Danny was almost walking with a skip in his step, he could finally get back. 

The Entity alerted him to some commotion, quickly hooking the gambler he turned around and could see the outlines again. 

No. 

A growl ripped from his throat, muffled from his mask. 

How could this be? One of them managed to get themselves off the hook and get the other two survivors. 

He looked down at the charm still attached to his knife, it almost seemed to glow innocently at him. 

Gripping onto his knife tightly he walked back to where he saw them last. 

Survivors could really be so annoying at times. 

But it will all be worth it as soon as he deals with these annoyances. 

After watching Frank for weeks, Danny wanted to see how the other would react to his presence. 

Frank had obviously disliked someone treading on his territory, so that was to be expected, Frank was the territorial type. He liked to make sure others knew what was his. 

So imagine Danny’s surprise when an opportunity showed itself, and he decided to use one of his colognes on Frank’s clothes. 

Frank looked so lovely while he was asleep and Danny knew he could watch him for hours, he didn’t dare to touch him then, not yet at least. 

He watched from the shadows when Frank finally woke up and put his clothes back on, no reaction yet. 

Something deep inside him coo happily at seeing Frank be enveloped in his scent, even if it wasn’t his natural scent. 

And then watching the shock and realization when the alpha teen pointed it out to him, he really hadn’t noticed the difference then. 

He had finally gotten back to the survivors, they had decided to heal instead of running away, and it seems they barely got one person fully healed up and it was David too. 

He went after the wounded first, better to down them first and then go after the burly man. He would be the biggest annoyance if he decides to body block to give the others a chance to run away. 

He couldn’t afford the time to stalk them and let them pick themselves back up, it would only push this game longer than he wanted to. 

The first to drop was the sleepy survivor, even with the fear pumping through his veins he was still sluggish and tired. 

As he wiped the blood off, he turned to the saboteur, he had already started to run back to the hook survivor hoping for a save. The scrapper right behind him acting as a shield for his injured teammate. 

They won’t get away that easily. 

He ran after them, the scrapper not making it easy for him, but Danny managed to loop him easily enough just as his knife connected with the saboteur’s side, twisting his knife just so.

Another one down. 

He looked to David, he looked angry, his fist at his side. He wanted to fight so badly but the Entity didn’t allow them to fight back so easily. 

He lunged at him, slashing his knife across his chest. He screams in pain and more blood splatter over Danny. 

He ran and Danny followed at an unrelenting pace. 

Danny was catching up to his injured prey, and the scrapper knew that. 

Just a little bit closer. 

Danny swung his knife, but the scrapper managed one last attempt and with a burst of adrenaline pushed himself away for his attack. 

Danny was repositioning himself for another strike when the hard, wooden surface of a pallet hit him over the head. 

He let out a breath of air. 

Danny could hear the taunting laugh from the Brit. 

After he recovered from the stunned, with a deep growl he broke the pallet in two kicks. 

He continued to pursue his victim; the groans were louder the closer Danny got. 

The scrapper was taking him to the killer shack, trying to by himself time with looping Danny. 

But Danny was already closer to him. 

The scrapper entered the shack, but it was on the side without a pallet, Danny right on his tail. 

Danny knew he would not make it to the pallet, the burly man still exhausted from his previous burst of adrenaline. 

He stabbed into the scrapper’s shoulder before he even got the chance to throw the pallet. 

Screams echoed throughout the shack and Danny smiled crudely under his mask. 

The scrapper was still fighting as he tried to crawl away from him, but Danny pinned him down by sitting on his lower back.

He grunts, “Get off’a me, you arse.” 

Danny didn’t say a word, as he stabbed him. First right down his shoulder blade, pulling it out he slammed it again in his side, hearing his pained cries grow louder. 

His last stab was right down the middle of his back, digging the knife deeper until he could feel it hit bone. 

This was his favorite part. 

As he gripped onto David’s hair with his left hand, with his right he reached back into one of his hidden pockets and pulled out his camera. 

Lifting him up by his hair, he adjusted his camera to get the right angle, as he saw the blood drip from the other’s mouth the flash went on. 

Danny let go of the scrapper’s hair, and it thudded lifelessly. 

Good. 

The other two survivors were probably still bleeding out, and the gambler had just finished being claimed by the Entity. All he had left to do was find the two and hook them again. 

As he walked back, he hummed a soft tune to himself. 

Danny has calmed down a bit, soon he would be back and perhaps he could get another encounter with Frank. Although the younger killer would probably be already fed up with his presence. 

He chuckled softly. 

He had finally shown himself, and the younger killer had tried to attack him.

Danny couldn’t help but find it adorable. Cute even. 

He had to admit Frank was pretty fast and actually managed to surprise him even. Plunging his hunting knife into Danny’s shoulder and then threatening him and demanding answers. 

He let out a breathless sigh. 

The best part was getting to see his face up close, and unmasked. 

Danny had only been able to catch glimpses the few times he decided to watch from a closer distance. And the few pictures he had taken of him didn’t compare to the real thing up close and personal. 

Chocolate brown eyes, shone brightly. His hair equally as brown as his eyes, long tresses at the top but he had seen it was shaved on the sides. 

His cheeks were rounded but he had a thinly defined jawline. 

He had two scars that marred his face, one that ran across the bridge of his nose, and another on the left corner of his lips. 

Frank also had a set of snake bite piercings on his lower lip, the black beads shining under the moonlit sky. 

The younger killer was also considerably shorter compared to Danny, having to put most of his weight on Danny’s chest to keep him pinned down. 

To Danny he was breathtaking and his breath hitched ever so slightly when Frank had threatened him. 

He was so used to others going down easily, putting up a fight but still Danny could take them, they never surprised him because he already knew everything about them. 

But not Frank. 

Danny was still learning who Frank was, and he wanted to know everything about him. 

He was so deep in his thoughts about Frank he almost missed the soft whimpers. 

The dreamwalker was on the verge of death already, but Danny picked him up nonetheless, no struggle from him as he was carried to the nearest hook and thrown like a dead weight. 

As the spidery legs from the Entity came down to claim him, he didn’t bother struggling, knowing the game was already over. 

He looked around the tall grass, looking more for a pool of blood than the actual sounds. The saboteur never cried too loudly, giving him a better chance at surviving. 

But not today. 

Danny was able to find him after a bit of looking, and a good thing too, the saboteur was ever so slowly crawling towards the hatch. 

But he was quickly picked up, and he still struggled on his shoulder even though he had no chance of escaping. 

As he was thrown up onto the hook, and the Entity’s claws coming for him, he tried to fight them off but he was too weak from the blood loss.

Danny just watched, as he screamed once the claws pierced his body and the fire in his eyes died as he was taken up by the Entity. 

As the fog moved around his body, he was dropped back in Ormond, his current place of residence. 

Danny could feel the smile creeping on his face, now he can get the chance to watch his favorite killer. 

His Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend who actually helped me out with this chapter and acted as my beta reader.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank was sitting on the edge of his window just watching the snow-covered woods that surround Ormond. 

He hasn’t heard from Ghostface for a few days at most and he’s not sure whether to be relieved or not. 

Frank huffs. 

There’s no point in dwelling on the matter, better for him to not hear from the killer than having to deal with his annoying ass. 

Man, he could really use a smoke right about now, but it’s not like there is any easy access to them, what with being stuck here in the Entity’s world and all. Frank wonders for a moment if there might be any packets of cigarettes in Autohaven, he’s never checked out the gas station outside of a trial. 

He hums in thought finally pulling himself away from the window and as soon as he was away from it the phone on the nightstand began to ring.

He looks at it annoyed, thinking about maybe just not answering at all, but begrudgingly he goes to pick up. Better to answer and deal with Ghostface over the phone than having to deal with him in person. 

He raised the phone up to his ear after flipping it open and answered. 

“What do you want Ghostface?” 

“Feisty as ever Frank. What’s the matter, don’t like it when I call you?” 

Frank could hear the slight teasing in his voice. 

“No, you are actually more tolerable on the phone than in person.” He huffs. 

“But you’ve only met me once! You haven’t even seen what I’m actually like once you get to know me!” 

Frank really doubts he is all that different, the man is a killer for fuck’s sake. 

“You didn’t answer my question Ghostface.” 

The man clicked his tongue, “I’ve already told you what I want Frank, I doubt you’ve already forgotten such a simple request.” 

Frank holds back a snarl. The call hasn’t even lasted for that long and Ghostface was already grating on his nerves. 

So he was a bit annoyed, sue him! Ghostface is a shifty bastard and Frank doesn’t trust him at all. He doesn’t buy his whole “just wanting to know more about him” spiel. And maybe a small part of him was still a bit on edge about the other killer, but the other doesn’t need to know that. 

“Look I was about to go do something before you called so either say what you call me to say or fuck off so I can go do my business.” 

There was a small pause before the other spoke up again. 

“What were you going to do before I called?” 

“What’s it to you? I don’t have to explain myself to you on what I do.” He hissed out, he was really not in the mood to be questioned today. 

“Frankie you’re not being very forthcoming! I was just being curious is all, that’s usually how getting to know each other works. You know, asking about your hobbies and what you are doing.” 

“Shut up asshole, I know how this works, I have friends after all.” 

“Exactly! I just want to be your _friend_ Frank!” 

Frank raised a brow, he could almost hear the emphasis on the “friend.” 

While it’s true that Danny wanted to get to know Frank better, friend was not the correct word he would use. If anything, it left a sour taste in the older killer’s mouth. 

Being friends is not something he was interested in the least. 

Frank just scoffed and walked over to the window to peer out. He doubts Ghostface is really that far away. 

“Are you looking for something Frank, or are you expecting me to be standing right out your window?” 

Frank startled at his answer but quickly scowled and glared outside, so the bastard was watching him from somewhere Frank couldn’t see him. Just fan-fucking-tastic. 

“You’re a real creep, you know that?” 

Ghostface chuckled at that, “Well I’ve been called much worse so I guess I will take that as a compliment for now.” 

Frank rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’m hanging up now.” 

He didn’t wait for the other to answer and ended the call. 

He threw the phone onto his bed and grabbed his mask and knife. The phone rang again but Frank ignored it as he walked out of his room. 

If Ghostface was watching him, then it is likely he might follow Frank on his small excursion to Autohaven. He might just go around the back just in case though. 

As discreetly as he could, the oldest Legion member went out the back of the chalet hoping that he wouldn’t be followed. 

And it seems he was in luck today too. Off in the distance, the shrouded killer was about to follow the younger, but was stopped when he heard the whispers of the Entity calling him for a trial. 

Growling in irritation, he walked away from where Frank was heading, and followed the whispers as the fog surrounded his shroud.

* * *

Frank returned much later, he didn’t find any packs at the gas station, it was completely empty just like in trials. 

Irritated, he decided to just hang out in the lobby of the chalet, maybe actually talk with the rest of the Legion. 

He’s been ignoring them a bit too much. Well mostly ignoring Julie but since the others hang around her, Frank ends up ignoring them too.

He spots the others lounging on the couches by the fire in the middle. He takes off his mask and decides to sit next to Susie, with Julie sitting next to Joey. 

“S’up nerds, what are you guys talking about?” Susie shoves him at his nerd comment. 

“Just talking about trials, survivors were practically a joke today.” Joey chuckles and Frank snorts. 

The survivors could be pretty dumb at times, and just as easily they could be a killer’s worst nightmare. It really is a flip of the coin with those guys. 

Frank chances a glance at Julie, she was watching him but not as intently as before.

Julie has stepped off, and hasn’t brought up Frank’s omega status at all since the last time she tried. Good thing too, Frank was not going to divulge that information if he didn’t have to.

It’s not like he _wants_ to hide it, but at this point he is so used to hiding that part of himself it’s basically second nature to him. 

He chats for a while with the others, enjoying himself and cracking jokes. It felt just like old times, when they would come up here to Ormond to chill after the others were done with classes. 

It felt almost normal. 

And Frank couldn’t help but actually grin, it’s moments like this he is glad to have the others around. They are his friends, his pack. He’d do anything for them even if he doesn’t express it all the time.

Some more time passes and soon enough they all go back to their respective rooms. Frank contemplates just staying in the lobby for a bit longer, but he eventually does walk the stairs up to his room. 

He should really try to be around them more, but Julie didn’t make it easy for him. Speaking off she was standing right in front of his door, blocking the way to his bedroom. 

Frank raises a brow and looks up at her. “What’s up Juls?” 

“Frank, I’m not going to beat around the bush, why did you avoid me?” 

“I don’t know what you mean Julie.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Is this about me finding out? Look if you don’t want Joey and Susie to know, fine. But I already know so you don’t have to hide it.” 

Frank glared at her and bared his teeth in a snarl. 

“If you are saying that I’m scared, then let's get one thing fucking right, I’m not scared of the others knowing, but it is not their business to know what doesn’t involve them.” Frank walked closer to Julie and stared her down. She may be a bit taller than him, but that’s not going to stop Frank.

“And it’s also none of your business what I do or say, now move so I can get into my room.” 

They stared each other down, Frank still baring his teeth at Julie, a very small part of Frank wanted to back down. It was the same part of himself that used to be afraid of any alpha even looking at him, but he quickly crushed that feeling, he wasn’t a scared little kid anymore.

He could handle Julie any day. 

Julie seemed to pick up on this and slowly stepped away, allowing Frank to get into his room. He huffed and walked past her making sure to slam the door shut and even locking it for good measure. 

Great, now he was riled up and annoyed, he could really use a smoke right about now, or maybe stab someone, but the trials were done for today. 

So that’s a no on the stabbing someone. 

Frank growls as he glares at the door, having half a mind to quietly curse out at Julie for annoying him with their talk. The other half could faintly register his own angry pheromones filling his room. 

Fantastic, now his room reeks of the smell. 

He moves to open up the window, and air out the space. 

The cold air hits his face, barely calming him down but nonetheless soothing. Frank takes a deep breath; he could still smell his own pheromones but the open window was helping to reduce that smell. 

His nose twitched, picking up a new scent. It was a strong smell of cologne. 

Frank didn’t even get the chance to turn around when a hand came up from behind him and grabbed him by his neck. 

He scratches the hand that was slowly increasing in pressure around his throat as he is pulled away from the window and moved closer to his bed. 

He let out a choked snarl still trying to pry the hand away from his throat but the pressure wouldn’t let up. He could vaguely make out the shape of Ghostface when he gets thrown onto his bed. Frank barely had a moment to breath when the killer was on top of him again, the white mask staring down at him not giving any hints of what its wearer was feeling at that moment. 

For a brief moment Frank considered pulling out his own knife to retaliate, he was itching for a fight still but he thought better of it. He barely managed to get the drop on the older killer last time, he doubts he will be able to do it again. 

But just because he wasn’t attacking the other did not mean Frank was going to roll over and let the other do what as he pleased. 

“Get off me you bastard! I do not have the patience to deal with your bullshit today!” 

Frank could just smell the aggravation coming off of himself in waves, he practically filled up the whole room with his scent alone. And yet Ghostface didn’t show any sign of being affected by it and that just annoyed Frank even more. 

Ghostface only tilted his head as he stared down at Frank. 

Frank didn’t like how unpredictable Ghostface was, he couldn’t figure out what he was thinking when he looked down at him like that especially with the mask on. 

Meanwhile Danny was contemplating everything that had happened up until now. 

He had been angry when Frank had cut their talk short earlier, and was very much planning to follow him and see what was so important to have hung up on him. 

Unfortunately, the Entity had decided that right there and then he would be taken for a trial. It definitely didn’t help when he was sent to the Coldwind Farms, he hated trying to stalk the survivors through the corn stalks. 

He did his best to keep a level head and just channel his temper against the survivors when necessary but getting looped and the occasional pallet to the head only broke what little control he had on his temper. 

He was sloppy and greedy, trying to down all the survivors at once instead of hooking them when he had the chance, leading to the survivors getting the chance to heal up. He managed to kill them all in the end but it just took so damn long. 

By the time he made it back to Ormond, Frank was in the lobby surrounded by the rest of his Legion, chatting and overall enjoying themselves. 

Danny had watched them for a few hours cataloguing the way Frank acted around his pack, the little hints of a smile on Frank’s face when one of them recounted what happened during trials. 

It soothes a part of Danny to watch Frank like this, but a much bigger part of himself was still angered by Frank’s earlier actions. So when he started to notice the younger killers about to retire to his rooms Danny sneaked into the leader’s room and waited for him there. 

Danny had positioned himself in just the right spot behind the door where Frank would not be able to see him when he entered his room but the leader had yet to come. 

Danny frowned. 

He waited a few more seconds before leaning closer to the door and strained his ears to listen carefully. There was a small commotion on the other side before Frank came in, anger and aggravation oozing out of the younger killer. 

Danny moved quickly and undetected as the other turned around to slam the door shut and cursed quietly. He was visibly upset and for a brief moment Danny wanted to seek out the person that had done this to him and hung them up by their entrails. 

Instead he just watched Frank, his scent engulfing the small space and Danny wanted nothing more than to ease the other, calm him down enough and ask him what happened.

He saw his chance when Frank went over to open the window and air out the room, and now here they were. Danny on top of Frank and the smaller killer still trying to fight him. 

Danny should really teach Frank some manners, but maybe another time, his instincts were practically screaming at him to soothe Frank in whatever way he could. But Danny had to push them down, for now he just studied Frank still thinking on how to proceed. 

What’s the best way to soothe a trapped and angered animal? 

Frank just kept glaring up at Ghostface when the older killer actually released him sitting just to the side of Frank. 

This confused Frank for a moment before he sat up and stared down the other killer. 

“What the hell is this about?” 

He was met with silence which mildly annoyed him, guess Ghostface wasn’t much of a talker in person. 

Ghostface tilted his head again as he looked at Frank.

“What?” 

More silence as the masked stared back at him incessantly. 

Frank only looked back for a moment questioningly before speaking. 

“Are you wondering why I was upset?” The bafflement clear in his voice. 

Ghostface huffed before waving him off. Frank was still a little shocked that the other killer wanted to know what got him upset before shaking himself out of it. 

“First off, it is none of your business, I can handle it myself just fine.” He hissed making it clear he won’t talk about it. 

“But,” and he paused for a moment unsure, “Thanks for asking I guess.” 

Ghostface just shook his head as silence fell upon them once again. 

Frank stared at the other killer before speaking up again. 

“God you are so boring like this, at least over the phone you were a bit more interesting.” 

Ghostface perked up a little at that and looked a little bit curious. 

“I’m not saying I enjoy listening to your annoying ass talk, but at least you are more entertaining when you are talking.” The older killer’s shoulder shook, probably in a muffled laugh.

“So what? Don’t like talking with the mask on?” The other shook his head and Frank hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Lame. If you’re going to stay silent the whole time then leave or something, it feels weird having a one-sided conversation.” Ghostface seemed to consider for a moment before standing up and giving Frank an almost innocent wave as he left the room. 

Frank blinked a few times, surprised that the other killer actually listened to him and left, just like that. 

What the fuck?

Seriously, Frank doesn’t get that guy, and he doubts he’ll figure him out at all. 

He shook his head and laid back down on the bed now that there was no immediate threat. 

Definitely a weird experience, first he gets jumped by the silent killer, then gets indirectly asked about what troubled him and now the other actually listened and followed Frank’s request. That certainly made his head spin just a bit and made him wonder **why** the other did it. 

A muffle ringing broke him out of his thoughts, he must’ve laid on top of the flip phone. 

Shifting, he goes to grab the phone and wonders if the other left just so he could call and talk to Frank. 

The phone rings for a bit longer in his hand and this time, he was actually looking forward to the talk. 

With a small grin on his face he flipped the phone open, and answered a little bit more enthusiastic. 

“Hey there Ghosty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely a bit harder to write, and I don't think it is the best but I didn't want to delay this chapter much longer especially since I start summer classes this Monday and updates might take even longer than before. But don't worry I will make time for this story! 
> 
> So what do you guys think? Is Danny being sincere and actually being worried about Frank or he just faking it all? 
> 
> Also if you guys have any song suggestions that make you think about this ship please share them! I was stuck listening to the same two songs on repeat while writing this.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank has started to spend more of his time in between trials around Ghostface than he did with the rest of his Legion. Guess the older killer was right, he was more tolerable and more fun to be around once you get to know him. 

Sure, he still gets on Frank’s nerves from time to time but it is not as bad compared to when he first started interacting with the ghostly killer. 

Ghostface has actually started to teach Frank some of his skills, not that he really needs them but Frank supposes learning some new tricks would be cool. So far, the only skill he has been interested in learning from Ghostface was being able to summon the Entity to block generators whenever he picks up a downed survivor. Ghostface calls it, thrilling tremors and Frank had to laugh at the name, it didn't really make sense to him. 

In return Frank has also been showing Ghostface some of his own skills given to him by the Entity. A give and take situation really nothing much to it.

Except he has noticed that he has been enjoying being in Ghostface’s presence more and more to the point Frank would find it suspicious if he doesn’t see or hear from the killer for 3 or 4 trials. Not that he was counting, even if it doesn’t happen often. 

The few times it has happened he has wanted to talk to his Legion and tell them how weird it is that he hasn’t heard from the other, but then he remembers that none of them even know about Ghostface.  
Frank had just grown so used to the raspy and deep voice and occasionally seeing him near Ormond and Frank wanted to talk about him to his Legion and tell them all about Ghostface but he just kept quiet. It was like the words would get caught in his throat at just the mere idea of mentioning the other killer to the rest of Legion. 

It just caused Frank more stress than it should be and even more of a drift between him and his friends. He’s not an idiot, he can see how he would rather spend time with Ghostface than the others, and he still refuses to see Julie in the eye. Not out of fear but out of pure hostility and anger. 

He has hinted at it to Ghostface never really going into details and the killer would just stay quiet, quieter than usual and reassure Frank in his own way. Telling him that Frank was in his right to be angry and it made Frank feel better for the most part. 

But still, he would rather not hold this animosity towards his friends but Frank would rather become a survivor than apologizing or even talk it out with the others.

He can’t afford to be seen as vulnerable. Not to them at least, because as much as Frank wanted to pretend, he doesn’t care about others, he cares too much about his Legion. He cares about what they think of him, so he really does hate this distance he has created between himself and the others. 

So he was quite surprised when he heard a knock at his door. He had been cooped up in his room for most of the day, not really wanting to go to trials and also had not been summoned by the Entity either. For a split moment he thought it could have been Ghostface, but then again, the asshole never bothered with knocking he just appeared whenever he felt like it. 

It must have been one of his Legion, that was the only explanation really. He got up from the bed and went to open the door to see Susie standing there. 

Frank raised a brow as he looked at the beta. 

“What’s up Sus?” 

“Hey Frank, can we talk?” 

He raised a brow but shrugged, and let her come inside. Frank had a guess what she wanted to talk to him about. 

Susie looked thankful as she stepped inside, she was fiddling with the frayed end of her sleeve but she was still emitting a soothing scent. She must not want Frank to get angry while they talk. 

“So, what do you want to talk about Susie?” 

She was looking at him, barely meeting his eyes. Frank took the chance to sit at his bed and not tower over her. Frank may be short but he is still taller than Susie. 

“Well, um.” She cleared her throat and took a deep breath and exhaled. “Frank, we know you’ve been sort of distancing yourself from us, and well the others and I think it has something to do between you and Julie.”

Frank wanted to roll his eyes but restrained himself. “I take it you have been talking with Julie and you and Joey were quick to take her side.” 

Frank cares about them but he knows that those three have been close for a lot longer before he arrived and took over their little group. He wouldn’t put it past Susie and Joey to side with Julie in this matter. 

Susie looked to the side but turn her gaze back to him, her scent still soothing and neutral not revealing much. 

“Well yes, but I wanted to hear from you too. I know you would have some reason for feeling this way and staying away from us.” 

Frank holds her gaze before he turns away and huffs. Susie was smart and sweet and deep-down Frank did have a bit of a soft spot for her, he saw her like a younger sister. She just made it easier for him to talk to her. 

“I do have a reason, and you should know I don’t like explaining myself.” 

She nods and comes a little closer to him. 

“I know, but Julie knows something about you, something you don’t like to talk about and she probably pushed you to talk. But you got mad and pushed her away resulting in you also pushing us away.” 

Frank chuckled. “You got it right on the money Sus.” He sighed, “You truly are the smartest of us.” 

She smiled, more confident and sat beside him on the bed.

“Look Frank, I know you probably have your reasons for not telling us whatever you are keeping to yourself, but we miss having you around. Just maybe talk it out with Julie?” She nudged him on the shoulder her scent enveloping him. 

Frank leaned on her mulling over her words. 

“And if you want, I can be there when you talk with her. Have someone in your corner.” 

If he said yes, then his secret might as well be out to all of them, but if he says no, he would just continue to push his Legion away and would be alone. 

“Alright fine. I will talk to Julie. You can be there and tell Joey to also be there. I won’t talk to Julie now, but I will talk to her, eventually.”

Once she leaves Frank does feel slightly better. He’d talk to them eventually, he just needs to prepare himself, maybe even reinforce his walls if things don’t turn out well once they find out the truth. 

He lays down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Was he overreacting? Maybe. But he had every reason to not want to talk about this. 

His flip phone rings in his pocket. Should he tell Ghostface about this? The guy has never brought it up himself and Frank had only ever talked about himself in a vague manner. He never revealed much about his past before the Entity, not something he liked to talk about to begin with. 

The phone kept ringing. When was the last time he had taken this long to answer the phone? At this point he would have picked up at the first ring. 

It finally stopped, but it started up again. 

Ghostface has mentioned his dislike for being ignored. He should probably answer him. 

Pulling the phone out, he quickly answered it. 

“Hey there Ghosty.” 

It was quiet, he could barely even hear the other breath on the other line. 

“Frank, you didn’t pick up the first time.” His tone was neutral, lacking the usual teasing or cheerful tone. 

“I must have been laying on it ‘cause it took me a while to realize it was even ringing.” 

A simple lie. No need to mention what he was thinking just a few moments ago. 

“Is that so?” He didn’t sound like he believed him. 

“Yeah, besides you have ghosted me before. You still haven’t shown me how I could call you instead of always waiting for your call.” A small change of subject and pointing out this bit of truth should be enough to distract him. 

“Well you’ve never asked Frankie.” 

“Right, my fault of course. How dare I not ask, when you were the one to hand me a phone that seems to only receive calls but not make them. If you had forgotten I asked you about this the first time and you just never answered my question.” 

“Alright fine I will show you the next time I see you if it will make you happy.” 

“You better asshole.” 

There, back to normal. No need to bring up anything they can just talk about literally anything else. 

“So tell me Frankie, why was Susie in your room earlier?” 

Frank pales for a moment and turns to the window. He knows Ghostface liked to watch him from time to time but he didn’t think today was going to be one of those days. 

“God you can be such a creep sometimes you know? We were just talking. If you had forgotten I am her leader and friend after all. I can talk with her if I damn feel like it.” 

“I was just curious! It was an innocent question, no need to get so defensive.” 

Nothing about Ghostface was innocent if you asked Frank.

“And now you know, if it was so damn important, I would tell you but we were just talking. I have other friends besides you.” 

At that Ghostface grew quiet again and Frank just waited. He didn’t like how quiet Ghostface was being right now, usually he wouldn’t shut up whenever he called. 

But now? It almost felt like when he was in his killer mode. 

Silent, and _deadly._

He was more unpredictable when he was like this. 

“You’re right Frankie. You do have other friends besides me, I was just curious is all. You usually don’t let the others into your room so I just wanted to know what made Susie so special.”

At least the older killer was talking again, that was better than the quiet. 

“Like I said we just talked, nothing special about that. She knocked on my door and I didn’t feel like having a conversation at my doorway when I could sit comfortably on my bed instead.”

He shook his head. Ghostface was being ridiculous, it almost felt like he was dealing with a jealous boyfriend with the way Frank needed to explain himself.

“If you say so Frankie. I hate to cut our conversation short but I have other things I need to do right now. I’ll call you later and this time pick up the first time around.”

He wasn’t asking, he was demanding that. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll pick up the first time unless I head out for a trial or something.” 

“Good, well then talk to you later Frankie.” 

“See ya.” And he hung up. 

Frank laid down on the bed and groaned. That conversation felt a lot more stressful for sure. At least Ghostface didn’t push for details, that was an upside. 

One problem out of the way, he still needed to deal with his Legion problem. 

Another groan. He turned on his side. 

He didn’t want to think about that again, so he didn’t. He’ll figure out what he will say to them later right now he just didn’t want to think. 

Maybe he should go to a trial to keep his mind off things. 

Yeah, a trial will help to take some of the edge off. 

Grabbing his knife and mask he ventured out his room, and out into the woods to let the fog take him.

* * *

Frank waited a couple days, give or take, before finally talking with the rest of his Legion. 

During those days he wracked his brain on how he will address this but he was just coming up blank.

He told Susie to get the others and meet him in the lobby of the lodge. At the moment he was just pacing in his room. Frank knew he had to go down, he did promise Susie he would talk, he just didn’t want to do it. 

He snarled, “Come on Frank, don't be a pussy. You’re their leader and they will respect you.” He stopped his pacing and pulled at his hair. “This is stupid. They’re stupid. I shouldn’t have to explain myself!” He let out another frustrated growl. 

“If Julie had never brought this up in the first place this would have never happened. She’s the one to blame.” 

He knew that wasn’t true, he’s the one that is keeping secrets and Julie was smart and clever enough to see through him. 

Frank stared at his bedroom door. He just needed to step out and talk with them. If he really thought of them as his friends then he could tell them the truth. 

“...I’m no fucking coward, I can do as I please.” 

And with that Frank opened the door and walked out and headed for the lobby. No turning back now.

Once there he saw his Legion seated by the fire. Joey and Julie sitting next to each other and across from them was Susie. He walked over and sat beside her. 

“Frank! See I got the others here!” She was smiling at him, braces and all. 

“I see that Sus, you did good.” 

“So why are we all here?” That was Julie, straight to the point of course. 

Frank glares at her, and Susie shifts. 

“We’re here because I wanted to talk to you.” 

“You mean Susie talked to you and asked you to do this.” She snorts.

“So what? At least I’m doing it, I could just as easily continue to ignore the lot of you and would have been just fine!” 

Julie and Frank glared down at each other, neither one really backing down. 

“You guys, please don’t fight.” Susie was pleading for both of them to stop, and Frank was willing to back down, for now at least. 

He snarls and just crosses his arms. “Look Julie, you and I both know what this is about and besides you wanted to talk no? So here we are.” 

“Oh, so you want to talk, Frank? Then how about telling Joey and Susie what this is about so we are all up to speed.” 

He stood up and his glare only grew as he stared her down. 

“Fine you want me to let them in on it? Fine!” He turns to face both of the betas. 

“Julie here has been all pissy because she found out I’m really an omega! And guess what? She would not get off my case until I told you two!” 

He turns to Julie again. “Is that what you wanted Julie? Are you satisfied, because you must be so damn proud of yourself now!” 

It was quiet now, but Frank’s hackles were practically raised by now as he looks around at each and every one of them. 

Joey was one to break that silence. 

“But why did you never tell us? Why hide it and pretend being a beta?” 

Frank snap at him. 

“Take a fucking wild guess Joey. None of you grew up in foster care and none of you would know what it is like being an omega in foster care!” 

Silence again.

“What? Are you all seriously that dumb to think no one would try to lay their hands on an omega in foster care?” He laughed, but it held no humor. 

“I had to do what I had to do to survive in that hell. So _forgive_ me for not immediately telling you guys something that I’ve kept hidden for so long to keep myself alive!”

His tone had escalated the more he spoke and he was panting now from practically yelling. 

The rest of the Legion just stared at their leader, their friend as his words sunk in. Frank was right, none of them would know what it would be like to go through what he did. 

Susie tentatively reached out and put a hand on Frank’s shoulder, he flinched at the touch but didn’t pull away. Frank just stared at her. 

“I don’t need any pity. I didn’t fucking ask for it, so don’t you dare pity me.” 

Susie shook her head quickly. 

“No! Of course I wouldn’t pity you Frank.” Her stare softened ever so slightly, “I just wanted to say we are here for you. We know you are strong Frank, and we will stay with you.” 

Joey stood up and walked closer to the two of them. 

“Yeah, we are here for you Frank. We know you can take care of yourself but we are also your pack so we will help you out, be there for you. We are your friends.” He was smiling at him and patted him on his other shoulder. 

Julie was still sitting and watching them before she stood up. 

“Frank… Look I’m sorry I push you so much, I didn’t think it would have been such a big deal.” 

Frank didn’t say anything. 

“You don’t have to say sorry but like Joey and Susie said, we are here for you.” She ruffled Frank’s hair. 

“Because we are your friends, and you are also our leader. We will follow you wherever you go.” 

Frank looked around at their faces, before pulling Julie close as they had a makeshift group hug. 

“You guys are a bunch of saps, you know that?” Having them close him, their scents and embrace it was really comforting and _safe._

They made him feel safe and he can’t remember really feeling like that before. 

He spoke softly, “Thanks you guys. Really.” 

They grinned and held him tighter. Things would go back to normal now, maybe be even better than before. 

The group of killers were so busy holding each other to notice a shift in the shadows and the small gleam of a white ghost mask. 

Danny was not as happy about this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was not expecting to take so long to finally write this chapter but I also didn't realize what a quick pace my summer class would take. I do apologize for the wait but all the lovely comments and kudos really did push me to finally get this chapter out! So I have to thank all of you guys for that! You guys are so wonderful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter I really wanted to get through this little bump in the road for the Legion so that I can get to the more interesting interactions I am planning. 
> 
> Unrelated but do you guys have any face canons for Frank? I remember really mulling over the decision of how Frank would look like when I first started writing this. Just curious and wanted to see what you guys thought about.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah took a while with this one so I won't hold you guys for long. This one is a bit more of a sweeter and short chapter because I just like the idea of the Legion having soft moments. 
> 
> Anyways on to the chapter!

The Legion had probably spent a solid minute or two of hugging until Frank finally decided to push them off.

“Alright you nerds, get off. I’m done with all the sappiness.” 

Julie had rolled her eyes at him obviously seeing through him while Susie gave him a big smile, braces and all. Joey had also rolled his eyes before pulling him close, gently putting him in a headlock before giving Frank a noogie. 

“Come on man, we’re allowed to be a little sappy after a moment like that!” He chuckled while Frank halfheartedly struggled before pushing the bigger beta away. 

Frank made the effort to at least look slightly disgruntled from the noogie but if he were honest, he wouldn’t mind this. It wasn’t like Frank was touch starved but he had always been a bit begrudging to giving and receiving affection, platonic or otherwise. 

He was always worried about others having ulterior motives so he kept his walls up but his Legion managed to worm their way through. They were the first he actually considered as friends and now they were the first who he openly admitted about his omega status. 

And they still treated him the same, like their _friend._

Maybe Frank could afford being sappy and maybe even vulnerable around them. 

Maybe.

He’s not sure he is ready for that though, but he could take small steps with them.

“Come here you ass!” Frank jumped and grabbed Joey, pulling him down to give him his own noogie. 

He was laughing the whole time, a grin on his face and the others laughed along with him. 

Yeah, he can take small steps as long as it was with his Legion. 

* * *

The Legion’s routine had changed ever so slightly, they still treated each other the same almost as equals even. 

But Frank has noticed the ever so slight change of their treatment of him. 

Not in a bad way but more like they were coaxing Frank to embrace his omegan nature. 

Small things here and there like asking him to treat a small wound they might have gotten from a previous trial, telling him he smelt nice every now and then when his pheromones flared up, even going as far as having group cuddle sessions.

He wasn’t complaining but he was ever so slowly growing to like to do those things at least for his Legion. The cuddling was actually pretty nice, he doesn’t remember ever getting a chance to do it while growing in foster care. Frank was always too wired and weary of every new family he was dropped with and never bothered getting close to them. 

So this was a pleasant surprise to him.

It was during one of these cuddle sessions, he was sandwiched between Susie and Joey, with Julie pressed to Susie that he started to just let himself be. His Legion knew what he was and they didn’t care so why should he? There was no threat around them, at least one that they could see, Frank was actually relaxed enough that he had momentarily forgotten about Ghostface and his ability to just sneak around even when all of them were in the lodge. 

The moment was so calm and Frank was at ease that he didn’t notice that in his peaceful state he started to croon. 

It was a low and rumbling sound that came deep from within him and the other three had stilled and were watching him. 

There was quiet between them and all that could be heard was Frank’s soft crooning that is until Frank finally took notice of the open stares of his friends. 

The sound stopped immediately as he glared at them, “What?” 

The others stared just a bit longer before deciding to speak up. 

“Frank you just crooned.” Joey said right next to him.

And like that Frank was tense and was ready to get up and leave. The others quickly caught on and tried to ease him back down without making him feel trapped. 

“Wait, wait! We don’t mean that as a bad thing!” Susie was holding onto the front of his jacket. 

“Yeah! It was just surprising is all!” Joey pushed him back down gently. 

Frank was looking around between them, apprehensive but decided to lie back down, still tense. 

“Look Frank it’s not a bad thing that you crooned, really, so don’t worry too much about it.” Julie was keeping her voice low and even. 

Frank knew what it meant for him that he crooned in front of them, but it didn’t mean he liked it that they pointed it out. 

“Just don’t point it out again, if it even happens again.” He grumbled out, trying to ease himself back into cuddling with them. 

“We won’t! But it sounded nice, you know?” Susie said, a shy smile as she stared up at him. 

Frank grumbled a bit more and ruffled her hair.

“Oh shut up you nerd.” 

The others giggled softly before settling back down now that the mood was less tense. 

Frank didn’t even know he was capable of making _that_ sound. 

Sure, he knew that an omega crooning meant that they felt safe and comfortable. It was the equivalent to a cat purring, that he trusted his friends enough to actually make the sound around them. 

He just didn’t expect for it to ever actually happen!

Frank wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole crooning but he supposes it was nice to know that for once he didn’t have to worry, at least around his Legion. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he won’t worry about it like Julie said, this isn’t a bad thing, it’s just another part of who he is and he can learn to embrace it around his Legion. 

Frank could feel the slow creeping of a smile as he takes this moment to drift off and sleep in this cuddle pile of theirs. 

It was warm and soft, and he could barely even feel the chill from the outside. It was during that brief moment between his descent into sleep that the thought about Ghostface crosses his mind. And for a brief moment he wonders why he hasn’t heard from the older killer. 

Sure, there was a small chance that if he had tried to contact him Frank probably wouldn’t have noticed being so busy with his Legion and all. He has been hanging around them a lot more since the confession to which he is glad.

He had said he missed being around his Legion. 

Frank thinks that maybe the other will understand if he tells him, but he also doesn’t need to explain himself. 

He met his Legion _first_ , Ghostface can come in _second._

With that final thought, Frank drifts off, cuddling between his friends and pushing the thought of the other killer out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, big yikes. Did not think I would take so long to write this chapter, but the lack of motivation was really strong. But I have a bit of energy so I will make sure to take advantage of it and write a bit more before classes start up again for me soon. 
> 
> Like I said this chapter is short and sweet, I just really wanted to the Legion to be in a cuddle pile. I was planning a bit more for this chapter before getting into the mayhem of the next chapter buuuut yeah I was coming up blank to what else include beside the cuddle pile. 
> 
> Anyways hope you guys liked it and like I said before I will finish this story no matter what! Even if I don't have a consistent upload schedule this story is at the forefront of my mind! 
> 
> Have a good day or night guys!


End file.
